


Love letters for You

by Tsunderepotato



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunderepotato/pseuds/Tsunderepotato
Summary: Wonjin, is love with his best friend but he’s too afraid to tell him. So he expresses himself in love letters
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love letters for You

Ham wonjin is in sarang with best tomodachi koo jungmo from da class above him uwu!!!!  
But weonjin cannot tell hi’m!! He canoto tell hsi friend jeongmo that he is in gay love with him!! “I cant teww jungmogu uwu that i love him!!!” Says wonjin as he blush and cover head af his desk. Hes at his dest ay home do homework. “I know whag i want do!!! I’ll write a ai tegami for jungmo-kun’!!!” He say and he take out the paper and he start write “dear jungmo im in sarang with u my chingu!! But canot tell who watashi am!! But im wov u!!!!!!” And he sign with a hearteu. “I need to guve this to jungkmo tommorow say wonjin and he go sleep

-da next week XD-

“Doshiyo :(((“ say wonjib looking at jungmo open he locker  
“Jungmo-sempai hasnt says anything to watashi about letters :((“ he look and see jungo stray dogs read da lettr. Jungom look happy and about to cry. He see wonjin peak and walk over to talk to him  
“Hello boy wonjin” junmago say to wanjon  
“w-hellow jungmo-hyung what is bopping epic gamer moment ahaha bc we’ee just bros haha we are just two straight men who are bros nothung gay haha” wonuin bloshed as he speak  
“Wonjin this letter i got is addressed to someone in you’re class, have you seen anyone put anything in my locker? I dont think i have a clue as to who its that gave me this but i thought that you would probably know your class better than me” he dat as he put hand behindhead sheepishly  
“B-baka!! Say woojin he is angry because jungmo dont recocoenize hes hand writingn!!! “Im da one who wrote it you fucking dumbass idiot bitch!! Jhntmo you fucking shit for brains im in love with your fucking dumb ass fuck you!!” And he start cry!! Junbgo make he cry!!!!  
“Wonjin…” jungmos says “i...i had no idea you felt about me like that...i’m in love with you too” junko says and he bend dow n to give wonjib a kiss!!! They kiss!!!  
Wonjin stop cry and then they become boyfriends the wnd!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i just blacked out and wrote some garbage.


End file.
